Business Proposition
by deathbearABC123
Summary: Tenenbaum comes to Fontaine with an idea that can change Rapture.


**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

June 1948

Brigid Tenenbaum kept a neutral face as she made her way into the headquarters of Fontaine Futuristics. She heard the rumors that surrounded the shrewd businessman and she would not show any weakness when dealing with the man she had survived the horrors of the German Prison Camp she could survive this one meeting. A meeting she had been hoping to avoid, but she needed funding for her research.

At the desk sat the supposedly most stressed out woman in all of Rapture: Fontaine's assistant and secretary. "Hello," the other woman said in a tired voice. "How may I help you?"

"I 'ave a meeting vith your employer," Brigid replied in her heavy Eastern European accent.

"Name?" The assistant asked as she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Brigid Tenenbaum."

"Hm. Oh here you are," the assistant said looking at a single piece of paper. "Three o' clock right on time." She then pressed a button activating the intercom. "Your appointment is here Mr. Fontaine."

" _Send her in_ ," the reply came from the other end. The assistant got up from her chair and gestured for Brigid to follow her. She opened the door to Fontaine's office allowing Brigid entry, before shutting it behind her.

The office itself was quite spacious. Paintings decorated every wall, there was a massive bookshelf, and a high ceiling which allowed room for the giant stuffed polar bear that served as a symbol for power. sitting behind the desk was an intimidating bald man with a thin moustache. Frank Fontaine.

"So you're the hotshot scientist huh?" Fontaine asked in a heavy Bronx accent.

 _His accent is even thicker than mine_ , Brigid thought to herself. "Greetings Mr. Fontaine," she started. "My name ez-,"

"Tenenbaum," Fontaine cut her off. "I know, I know. You're the one who's been playin' round with that little slug. Found it after it bit that one guy. And 'fore you go an' ask how I know, guy who got bit is one o' my boys. So whadda want?"

"Well since you know about ze slug I have done research into how et vas able to re-grow your man's limb. Vat I found was that ze slug is able to not only repair damaged cells, but also recreate them entirely."

"Tha's real interestin' an' everything doc," Fontaine said in a sarcastic manner, "but I asked you what you wanted, an' instead you give me a science lecture. Now I don't know about you but I got better things I could be doin' like goin' down to Fort Frolic where Choen's hosting all o' Rapture's higher citizens, so if tha's all you wanted you can leave right-,"

"Vhat I am trying to explain to you Mr. Fontaine is that it can change a person's genetic code completely. A person of pale skin could become colored, the sick could become strong, men and women can change their gender, and-," _Perhaps I could be like my mother_ , "people can change who ze are. These slugs could hold the answer en human evolution."

"Sounds like you're talkin' 'bout people getting magical gifts."

"Not magic, science." _Although you vouldn't be zat far off_. "Potentially people vould also be able to shoot lightning, levitate objects, teleport, the possibilities are endless."

She knew that it sounded like magic, but she had the science to prove otherwise, but that didn't mean that a woman of science didn't believe in magic, quite the opposite in fact. Brigid herself was a squib.

* * *

While her mother was a full witch her father had been a mundane and she had not been both with her mother's magical abilities. Her mother would always tell her about the magical world which only sparked her curiosity as a child. Since she was unable to perform magic, Brigid spent her childhood learning more about mundane science as she wanted to one day make it possible for everyone to have the ability to perform the feats her mother could.

Brigid's passion for her project only grew when her mother told her about a former associate of hers, a man named Grindelwald, had an ideology that those without magic were inferior to wizards and that mundane society should fall.

Her mother had cut ties with Grindelwald and had fled to Belarus where she met her father and later given birth to Brigid herself. Her mother later learned that Grindelwald had a hand in starting the Nazi movement in Germany and planned on using them to destroy a majority of mundane society. Grindelwald had eventually tracked down and murdered her mother before he turned Brigid and her father over to the Nazis.

"En essence Mr. Fontaine," Brigid continued, "no one vill be mundane."

Fontaine chuckled. "Ya got spunk lady and I'm smart enough to see a funding request when it's starin' me in ma face. Consider it done."

"Just like zat?" Brigid asked, as she expected Fontaine to at least question it a bit more.

"'Course," Fontaine said a bit too nonchalantly in her opinion. "The whole reason Ryan built Rapture was for humans to be all they could be an' all. I want you workin' with another client I got, guy named Suchong. See wha' you two eggheads cook up, eh?"

"Of course thank you Mr. Fontaine," she said as she shook hands with the entrepreneur. Fontaine reached under his desk and pulled out an expensive bottle of liquor and two glasses.

"Here's to partnership," Fontaine said after pouring the drinks, and he and Brigid tapped glasses. She drank the rich tasting liquid and set the glass down.

"Thank you again Mr. Fontaine. You von't be disappointed."

"Don't thank me yet lady lot o' accidents can happen in the lab, so try to get good results the first time 'round."

"You can expect nothing short of perfection," Brigid said calmly after the obvious threat. "I do 'ave a personal stake in this after all."

* * *

 **A/N: I really had fun writing this and I hope that it was a fun read. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
